Two Prophecies
by ForeverCreative
Summary: Draco and Harry are both bound by Prophecies. Harry is to battle the Dark Lord, while Draco deals with a perverse Medusa.


Two Prophecies: It Had to be You

"My, my, my." Purred a low feminine voice as it approached The unconscious darkness around the pair was starting pull away, waking them to hear the sound of something heavy sliding against stone. It was an oddly familiar sound to one of them, but Harry was sure that that creature was dead. "The Chosen are awake, splendid."

Blurry eyes moved sluggishly around the room as words not directed at them were still spoken, until they could finally grasp their barings and look to where the feminine voice was coming from, though only one of them could see clearly. The woman's flesh was pale grey with her breasts covered by a tattered stretch of brown cloth, leaving her stomach exposed, but the area from navel down didn't fit the rest of her upper. Instead of hips and legs, there was a long expansion of black skin with dark brown diamonds, about ten feet long and serpentine. The skin of her lower body glinted wetly in the torchlight and the soft scrape against the stone walls seemed to make the pair nervous, though the others around them seemed to hightly enjoy it.

Chuckling, her sound brought their attention to her face. Female, appearing all to be human with a long mane of straight ebony hair with a crown of small brown diamonds around her forehead, one larger in the very center, the tip coming between her eyes. Eyes that were serpentine, black where white should be and brown where color was suppose to be, and slitted. Draco half expected a smirk, a low hiss and a spotting of a forked tongue, there was a smile, dark colored lips parting to reveal white teeth, with canines slightly englongated to represent fangs. She noticed the lack of focus in one of them and dropped down, running a hand along the stone before the other grabbed Harry's face, twisting it towards her. Her long black nails lightly dug into his flesh, only leaving halfmoon marks, not spilling any blood.

"You should really do something about your eyes, Mr. Potter. Sometimes glasses can be such a burden."

Slipping back away from them, her fingers grazed Harry's skin as she retreated, turning sharply and speaking briefly to one of her men, who then bowed and fled into the darkness. Draco could see the clear line of her back and the line of brown diamonds running along her spine, from neck to waist.

"Until then, we'll have to make do." Coming around, she returned her hand to Harry's face, swiping it over his eyes. He was forced to close them, fearing that she would gauge out his eyes. With a sharp slap across his face, Harry was forced to snap them open and warmth suddenly erupted in him, smolding and becoming a burn in the nervous right behind his eyes. Twisting a bit in his binds, Harry's face contorted into pain before a cry escaped his lips. As soon as he spoke a word, the sensation was gone and after a few tentative blinks, the Gryffindor found his vision perfect and the woman was in clear, crystal view. "I'll take that as a thank you, Mr. Potter." She chuckled, looking at them with her hands on her hips.

"You must be Kyva." Harry noted, glaring at her, but not helping himself from looking around, finding his eyes perfect for the first time in his life.

"Perceptive and handsome." She mused, but her eyes were diverted, falling upon Malfoy, who was back to back with Harry. Slipping over, she came around to brush her fingers through his blonde locks, causing the Slytherin to shrink away from her and try to shrug her off. Harry couldn't help imagining the revulsion in Draco's face at her touches. Regardless if Malfoy was a prat, no one deserved any kind of sick attention from this wrench.

Harry could feel Draco's trembles behind him, the coolness claminess of the Slytherin's hands brushing against his, both bound behind their backs. He wasn't sure if Draco was going to faint or not, but he couldn't blame him. Snapping his gaze up to the woman, his mouth fell open before he could stop himself. "What do you want from us?"

Removing her hand from Draco's hair, she brought it around to loosely clamp around Harry's throat. The grasp wasn't tight, but it was enough for him to catch his breath.

"Both of you are the answer to all my prayers. The Pure-blood and the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, shit." Draco cursed behind him, causing Kyva to backpeddle in a chuckle.

"Don't worry, pet - your opinion will change." She mused and Harry's brows furrowed. When any snakes were involved, Harry was damned sure to believe that it was something in part with Voldiemort, especially since they were lured into the Chamber of Secrets by some snake-woman. So, he could understand his part in it all. He was the Boy-Who-Lived; Voldiemort and all his supporters would love to see him dead, since he was the key to the Dark Lord's inevitable downfall. But where was Draco's position in all this? He was a Death Eater's son and heir, bound to follow in his father's footsteps. Again, his mouth fell open before he could stop himself.

"Um, Kyva. How are we the answers to your prayers?"

Lowering herself more onto the floor, she was sitting at the heigh of around seven feet, tail curled around her. Harry could see one of the men gently caressing her tail, almost reverently. It was a male with green scales on the side of his face.

"You already know your part, Mr. Potter." She mused with an incline of her head, then turned her gaze towards Draco. "Your friend's destiny, how-ever, is not completely entwined with yours."

Draco turned his head a bit upon hearing that, looking at the woman with wavering grey eyes. Kyva seemed to soften at his gaze, smiling geniunely at the blonde. Her gaze was rewarded with a shudder that Harry felt, Kyva just chuckling. "Harry, you are to be a gift to the heir of my former Master, a way to get back into his families good graces after I was dismissed when Slytherin himself died. Your blonde friend however, as lovely as he is, has a more intimiate destiny entwined with me."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, wanting to stand up, wanting to peddle away from her, but couldn't. He was still sitting on the floor, hands behind his back and entwined with Potter. "I have nothing to do with you, you vile witch!" Harry rolled his eyes and nudged the Slytherin with his elbows. Don't anger the snake-woman when we're bound and without wands, you prat, Harry scolded the blonde mentally, hoping that Draco would hear him, but knowing it will never happen.

Kyva's eyes flared a bit as her smile grew. She seemed to enjoy this outburst, the fight and struggle. Ment that the quiet boy was really alive. Sighing then, she resting her hand upon her chest and tapped her fingers against the bare expanse before approaching, her tail making a soft scraping noise against the stone. Draco and Harry wanted to recoil away, but couldn't. Draco's chin was grabbed in her hands, her cold thumb running gently across the blonde's lips.

"Lips as lovely as yours, young Malfoy, shouldn't spit such vile. You are far better than that and will be even better when I get done with you."

"B-better?" He stuttered. Was she offering some kind of proposition?

"You are a Pure-blood wizard, from a very distinquished and powerful family. You were named after one of the most powerful beasts in the world, Draconis, and sorted into the most powerful House that Hogwarts." Her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling before casting them back down at him. "had to offer, much like your ancestors before you. Your place should be and will be royal, right at my side, for as long as I live."

Blood fled immediantly from Draco's face, making his pale face more white and ghostly as sweat trickled down his neck and his body went cold, trying to force vile from creeping up his throat. Never had Harry ever heard the boy so silent when someone was speaking to him, especially commanding something of him. Harry didn't like this, it made the little hairs all over his body tingle and stand up on end.

"Let me explain a little closely." She whispered softly, bringing the back of her hand up to Draco's forehead, running them softly across his forehead and down his temple, to turn over and graze the tips of her nails into his hair, vanishing then around his throat to continue to comb through the blonde locks. All Harry could do was to just sit there and listen. If he could get away from them, all of this would be much needed information for the Order. "Harry has a destiny, to kill or be killed by Voldemort, since he's seen as the greatest threat to him, outside of Dumbledore. Hmm, as Godric had faught with Salazaar, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the tale seems old as time, as it is taking place in the here and now, another destiny was forged; yours. You see, I am a Medusa, a Serpent with the body of a female that when the planets align just right and the ritual is correct, I can take the full flesh of a beautiful woman, but that can't be done alone. It must be in the presence of a worthy male, ritualed correctly to become my mate."

Harry's own blood went cold as Draco stiffened suddenly, trembling with fright and realization. All Harry could do was twist his hands to flick Draco's, to touch his hands or his skin, to keep him conscious, or to keep his sanity in the here and now. They couldn't afford for the blonde to go to pieces mentally right now, though who could blame him.

"So, a long time ago, before a sister Medusa took her last breath, old age removing her from this world, she told me of a dream, that a Dragon would fall into a Snake's den and that we would finally be sucessful in making strong, healthy and breedable children to repopulate the world." Fingers still combed through Draco's hair, running the tips of her nails smoothly up and down the back of his sweaty neck. "You see, my pretty, there are no male Medusas, we are strictly a female race, only created by the right mixing of blood. I've tried Veela men, Vampires, Were-wolves and those of mixed descent while waiting for the Dragon to come and when the Chamber was opened, my ears could finally hear into the school up above. And I heard your name; Draco. And I heard your House; Slytherin. I put it together, called forth my failed mates, my sterile and power-limited broodlings and waited, until the right time to lure you here, to be in my bed, to be my mate and help me return to Lord Slytherin's side."

"M-mate? B-bed?" Draco studdered, inching further back towards Harry, back coming more flushed with the Gryffindor's. Kyva just mused at his reaction, leaning forward to drop a kiss to her intended forehead. He tried to lean his head and body back, but Harry was in the way and Harry didn't protest. This wasn't something you should make any kind of remarks about.

"Such a sweet thing." She chuckled, pulling back and coming around to look at both boys.

"So you are going to keep Draco and give me to someone?" Harry asked, rolling all the facts in his brain. He knew then he was going to be given to Voldemort, he just needed her to say it.

Kyva nodded. "In three days time, there will be a planetary alignment, the perfect time for entwining magic and they say, it's also the right tie to concieve children that you want filled with power." Her hand became clenched, as eyes looked at Draco. She was hoping to use this time to ensure her broodlings were powerful. "During that time, my body will take its rare human form, so Draco and I can mate continuously until either of us are filled with our brood."

"Either of us!" Draco snapped, his voice cracked and dry. "Do you mean that you don't know whose going to carry them?" Woah, Harry's eyes went wide and he looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

She just shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "The Medusa's body, in regards to reproduction is a very unpredictable thing. The broodlings you see here, I carried myself, while there are a spattering of a few that my failed mates had carried. I still haven't discovered the key to the failings of these acts."

"Maybe you weren't ment to breed?" Harry asked innocently with a smile. Kyva hissed and lashed out, snagging the brunette's shirt and tugged him forward, dragging Draco with her.

"Watch your tongue, boy." She warned. "I can easily rip it out and I doubt that it will inhibit your screams when My Lord takes you down." Dropping him back down, Kyva fixed her top and brushed back her hair. "Stupid Gryffindors. I can see why the Slytherin's hate you so much."

Harry watched Kyva slither away from them, towards her men and carefully drop her hands to the shoulders of a few of them. Shifting to make himself a little more comfortable, Harry nudged Draco to get his attention, only to be rewarded with a muddled moan. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Malfoy." He hissed lowly.

"Can't help it." Draco replied lowly, slumping a bit. "You're not the one going to have sex with a snake."

Good point and Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, pet." Kyva's words filled their brains, though seemingly not causing Draco's head to raise. "Your first experience will be pleasurable and forever more, you'll be revered and worshipped. Our future broodlings shall see us as gods and we'll be bound together forever."

Kyva was so pleased with herself that her tail was swaying back and forth quite content. She seemed ignorant to Draco's fading consciousness that when she dropped her hand onto the shoulder of one of her failed mates, he motioned towards the failing blonde, remarking something softly. Her face went suddenly soft, though her eyes were filled with avid concern; mostly that this whole experience would fail if the blonde's sanity broke.

"It seems all of this is too much for my would-be husband. Take both of them to their shared chambers. And Potter." She pointed a long clawed finger towards him. "If anything happens to him, not only will I dine on your tongue, but I will make sure your house crumbles in on itself and I devour the innards of all your friends, including the Blood-Traitor and Mudblood you are so known for."

Swallowing, Harry easily rose to stand when two sterile broodlings came and hefted him up. Before he stood, their bindings were undone, arms grabbed up. Draco was limp, almost on the edge of fainting. Can anyone help him? This was too much for anyone.

The pair was shuffled off to another room, under the watchful gaze of Kyva. While Harry was shoved up into a corner, dagger put back to his throat, Draco was guided to the bed where he was laid down. Backing out, the door was shut soundlessly and Harry finally moved. Rubbing his throat, he took stock in the room they were in. It was a stone bedroom, with walls a dark blue-black, glimmering with dew, rivelts pooling on the floor. He expected the room to smell moldy or musty, but with a tentative sniff, all he could smell was stone. The the bedding on the large central bed wasn't damp, nor smelled either as he approached the lank blonde. Crawling onto the bed, he reached out to nudge a shoulder. "Malfoy. Malfoy, wake up. Dammit, Draco. Don't fade out on me."

Draco didn't seem to say anything, just roll onto his side and curl up into a ball. Sighing, he just squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Right, ok. I understand."

Looking around some more, Harry noted that there were no windows and the door seemed to hum from a magical ward. More than likely, any attempts to open the door would be impossible and if he did manage to get it open, he would be shoved back inside with one of Kyva's goons. He could hear Draco's voice in his head, bouncing around with an accusation; 'Some how, Potter. This is all your fault."

During the past few years, on the adventures he went on, no matter what he did, Hermione and Ron followed him. They wanted to follow him, because they knew it was part of their duty to stop the Dark Lord's efforts, so he could almost not feel as bad if they got hurt. It wasn't as if he wasn't cold hearted and knew that alot of what he had done, he really could never do alone. The Devil's Snare, the Chess Game, fight the Basilisk in the Chamber, free Sirius and even escape Voldemort in the graveyard with Cedric's body. All was done with help from oneside of anoher, so now, no one followed him. No one insisted they go and help him. Harry was abducted by someone disguised as a teacher, Malfoy too and they were both thrown into Moaning Myrtles's bathroom; on purpose.

Sighing, Harry still remained seated on the bed beside Draco, one leg tucked under him. "I'm not gonna argue with that."


End file.
